A Little Fun
by your-arms-around-me
Summary: One Shot: Evil Charming in Regina's office. Takes place the day after 1x20 The Stranger. Part of a series of one shots being written for Grace de Gold, who was the 200th reviewer of A Charming Affair. This is smut with essentially no plot.


**This is a one-shot for the lovely Grace de Gold, the 200th reviewer of ****_A Charming Affair. _****I'm doing a series of these for her.**

**Prompt: I would love a smut one shot where David is eating out Regina in her office while she is discussing business with someone.**

* * *

Regina Mills sat in her office, mulling over all sorts of propositions from the people of Storybrooke: everything from Moe wanting to expand his shop to Mrs. Martin's desire for stricter laws regarding dog walking. _Ridiculous woman_, Regina thought, promptly sorting the proposal in with the rest of the ludicrous suggestions she'd already seen.

She was reading a request from Sheriff Swan regarding the locks in the prison – apparently Leroy had easily broken the one on his cell in a drunken state and waltzed out of the station – when someone knocked on the door. Her assistant was on a lunch break, so David Nolan poked his head through. "Regina?" He said.

"David," she said with a slightly uncomfortable smile. "What can I do for you, dear?"

He closed the door quietly behind him and turned back to her, taking a few steps toward the mayor. "I wanted to apologize for what happened last night."

She held up her hand. "It's fine, David. I'm the one who should apologize."

"Let me finish?" He requested softly. She closed her mouth and looked at him as she relaxed in her chair. "I led you on," he admitted. "I gave you all these signs that I was interested and then pulled away, and for that, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, David. We all do things that we don't intend—"

"But I did," he interrupted. "Intend to, I mean. Because I'm actually really attracted to you."

She cocked her head to the side. "What?"

He moved toward her, crossing to her side of the desk, where the mayor turned her chair enough to face him. "I think I've just been so conflicted with Mary Margaret and Kathryn for so long that I didn't want to add someone else to the mix," David admitted, "but I haven't been able to stop thinking about how much I want to do this since I left your house last night." He leaned down, taking Regina's face in his hands, and kissed her passionately.

The Evil Queen was taken back. Never in a million years did she think she'd enjoy kissing Prince Charming. She'd enjoy how heartbroken Snow White would be, but she didn't think she'd start to feel throbbing between her legs when he kissed her. But her hands instinctively reached for the opening of his jacket, pulling him further into her, deepening the kiss as her tongue entered his mouth, sliding against his in such a way that he couldn't strangle the moan creeping from his throat.

His hands moved her waist and he brought the petite woman to her feet so she was flush against his body before finally breaking the kiss, allowing them both to inhale deeply. "Even better than I imagined," he breathed before attaching his lips to her pulse point, firmly running the flat of his tongue over the skin and then kissing and sucking at her neck, never long enough to leave a mark. She groaned in pleasure as his strong hands felt her body, moving upwards to her breasts, which he squeezed gently, causing a shiver to run through her.

Regina slid her hands under the fabric of his flannel, causing it and his jacket to fall to the floor with a thump before she wrapped her fingers around the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She took in the muscles of his chest and stomach, running her hands appreciatively down his torso, her nails gently making contact with the skin.

She unbuckled his pants as he attended to the buttons on her blouse, but just as his pants fell to the ground, they were interrupted by the telephone, "Madam Mayor, Sheriff Swan is here to meet with you."

Regina sighed and pressed the button as David began to kiss from her neck up to her ear, where he alternated between flicking it with his tongue, tugging with his teeth, and sucking on the earlobe. She fought to hide her breathlessness as she said, "Is there any way she could come back later?"

There was a pause during which she assumed Megan was asking. When she came back on, "She says it's very important."

"Alright, give me a couple minutes, and I'll let you know when she can come in. Tell her it won't be long."

"Yes, Mayor Mills."

Regina gently nudged David away and buttoned her shirt again. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this later," she said.

He nodded and turned to collect his clothes before an idea sprung on him. "_Or_," he said, turning back to her, "We could have a little fun," he suggested.

"Are you proposing that—"

"Yes, I am," David told her.

She was very impressed. Regina never would have imagined Prince Charming would get off on the idea of getting caught. His brother, James, certainly (she and James had had a bit of fun before his unfortunate death), but certainly not Prince Charming, himself.

She put his discarded clothes in one of the large drawers in her desk as he made himself comfortable. Fortunately the area was larger than he expected. She moved to sit in her chair before remembering. She reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties, leaving them on the floor with him. That was when he realized her pantyhose were actually stockings held up by a garter belt. The hardness in his boxers began to grow even further. Then she sat and pressed the button on the speaker as she fixed her lipstick, her sex ready for him. "You may send her in now."

A moment later, David heard the sheriff enter, and she began to talk to Regina about something the man didn't really care to pay attention to. He waited until Regina was deep in conversation before he swiped his finger along her entrance, flicking her clit as he did.

He noticed her jump slightly in surprise and heard Emma say, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, dear, I'm fine," she replied. "Just got a bit of a chill."

The sheriff furrowed her brow and continued to speak.

Under the desk, David was kissing and nipping at the skin on the inside of the mayor's thighs. Regina was remaining fairly composed as she spoke to the blonde sheriff. It wasn't until David bit her clit that Regina showed any reaction, accidentally kicking him in the hip.

Emma was becoming very suspicious of the mayor. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, noting the flush that was creeping up the brunette's neck.

David heard Regina fend off Emma's questions. He could tell it was a challenge for her to remain composed as he sucked and bit at the hard nub at the apex of her sex. He decided to kick it up a notch.

He pushed her legs further apart and blew cool air on her hot center. He could feel Regina tense at the sudden sensation, her thigh muscles clenching as she shifted in her seat.

The two ladies continued their conversation, the blonde woman oblivious to the man under the desk. David suddenly thrust his tongue into her heat, and Regina had to stifle the yelp that wanted to escape her mouth.

She brought her hand up in front of her mouth in a fist, her nails digging into the skin of her palm as she climbed higher and higher on her way to climax.

Emma was becoming highly concerned at Regina's behavior. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

As soon as the sheriff finished the question, David thrust two fingers into the brunette's slick pussy, causing her to clasp her hands together tightly as she tried to regain her composure. She took several deep breaths, trying to focus on neither the feeling of his fingers as they curled inside her perfectly nor the way his mouth was sucking furiously at her clit, but her efforts were in vain, for she could barely form words.

"Sheriff S-S-Swan," she stammered, "I'm feeling very lightheaded at the moment," she spat out quickly. Completely true. David was working wonders on her body, and she was afraid she was going to black out when she came. "W-would you mind if we continued this l-later?"

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

_No. I need you to get out of this damn office before I scream and black out. _

"That won't… be necessary. I'm j-just going to lie down..."

"Okay," Emma responded before turning to leave. Regina let her mouth fall open as David's tongue flicked her clit repeatedly before clamping it shut when Emma turned around. "Reg-"

"Miss Swan, I will call you to re…schedule," she said, forcing the words out. The blonde furrowed her brow before obliging, closing the door behind her.

Regina's hands immediately gripped the armrests, nails digging into the leather. "Oh god," she breathed as he added a third finger, pumping furiously. And when he bit down on her clit, she was gone with a long moan.

Her vision closed in before returning to normal just a few seconds later. David licked up her slit, collecting her juices on his tongue. He unbuttoned her shirt again as he pushed her chair back so he could climb out from under it and kiss up the olive skin of her torso until he reached her mouth, pulling her into a sensual kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

She hummed happily. "Thank you, dear, for waiting until she was out of the room," she teased.

"I thought it would be far more torturous to keep you on the brink until she left," he admitted, earning a playful swat to the bicep.

She chuckled lightly, the sound rumbling in her throat in a way that made David even harder than he already was if that was at all possible. "Now," she said, running her hands down the muscles of his chest and stomach, "I believe it's my turn."

* * *

**Yes, I do realize Regina's desk doesn't actually conceal her legs, but for the sake of the fic and the prompt, it does.**

**Please review! It's like crack to me.**


End file.
